Hallmark
Hallmark is primarily known as a greeting card company and has produced many licensed "Keepsake" Christmas ornaments based on Star Trek characters, ships, props, and scenes since 1991. Hallmark has also produced other Star Trek-related merchandise including lenticular greeting cards, sticker sets, e-cards, party supplies, and jigsaw puzzles. The puzzles were produced through their Springbok subsidiary. Two Star Trek-themed greeting cards that play digital audio recordings taken from The Original Series have also been released. Hallmark has frequently used recorded clips of Star Trek actors' voices taken from noted Star Trek episodes or films for audio features in their "Keepsake" ornaments (or their accompanying display stands). Interactions With Star Trek Leonard Nimoy recorded a special holiday message from Spock for Hallmark's 1992 Galileo shuttlecraft ornament. He also appeared as himself in a television commercial for the ornament. In 1993, Hallmark aired a television commercial in North America featuring Patti Yasutake in the role of Nurse Alyssa Ogawa who is seen questioning the shipboard computer about the features of the "Keepsake" ornament. Set decorator James Mees used a colorfully repainted Hallmark "Keepsake" USS Voyager and a Klingon Bird-of-Prey for Miral Paris' baby crib mobile in . The mobile's Klingon D7 class battle cruiser was made from a small plastic AMT model. An "unfinished" ship-in-a-bottle of the USS Voyager said to have been "built" by Joe Carey and seen in was actually a 1996 Hallmark "Keepsake" ornament which had been modified for the show by production staff. Hallmark Keepsake Ornament Releases: Star Trek release * (TOS) - commemorating Star Trek's 25th Anniversary and featuring lights release * ''Galileo'' shuttlecraft - featuring lights and a voice clip of Leonard Nimoy as Spock release * - featuring lights release * Klingon Bird-of-Prey - featuring lights releases * Romulan Warbird - featuring lights * Captain James T. Kirk in command chair * Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Enterprise corridor * The Ships Of Star Trek: (TOS), , and Klingon Bird-of-Prey - miniature starships set * Starfleet Combadge Pin (1:1 scale) - Hallmark gift premium for purchasers of all 1995 Star Trek ornaments releases * - featuring lights * Commander William T. Riker * Spock at the bridge science station * Metal (TOS) with tiny metal ''Galileo'' shuttlecraft commemorating Star Trek's 30th Anniversary - display stand features a voice clip of William Shatner as Captain James T. Kirk; both ships made from diecast zamac with an electroplated nickel exterior * Star Trek 30th Anniversary Logo Pin - embossed pin offered as a Hallmark gift premium for purchasers of all 1996 Star Trek ornaments releases * (DS9) - featuring lights * Doctor Leonard McCoy on transporter pad * Lieutenant Commander Data at Ops bridge station releases * - featuring lights * Captain Kathryn Janeway in front of the warp core in engineering * Star Trek Lunchbox - small metal reproduction of 1960's-style lunchbox releases * runabout - featuring lights and a voice clip of Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Commander Worf * Lieutenant Commander Worf with bat'leth * (TOS) Century Stamp - postage stamp ornament * (TOS) - glass ornament releases * Borg Cube - featuring lights and a voice clip of the Borg Collective * Seven of Nine * Lieutenant Commander Worf - glass bust releases * Deep Space 9 - display stand powers station lights and has a voice clip of Avery Brooks as Captain Benjamin Sisko * Captain Benjamin Sisko * Q - glass bust * Starfleet Legends: , (DS9), and - miniature starships set releases * Delta Flyer - featuring lights and a voice clip of Kate Mulgrew as Captain Kathryn Janeway * - display stand features a voice clip of Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer; ship is made of diecast zamac with an electroplated nickel exterior * The Doctor releases * [[Scorpion class|Reman Scorpion fighter]] - featuring lights * Sub-Commander T'Pol * Captain Jonathan Archer in command chair releases * Vulcan Command Ship - featuring lights * Kirk and Spock leaping through the Guardian of Forever (from ) - featuring lights and voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock, William Shatner as James T. Kirk, and Bart LaRue as the Guardian of Forever * Commander Trip Tucker in EV suit * Star Trek Insignias: TOS, TNG, and ENT - miniature ornament set releases * - featuring lights * Khan Noonien Singh (from ) * Locutus of Borg with the Borg Queen (from ) - featuring lights and voice clips of Patrick Stewart as Locutus and Alice Krige as the Borg Queen releases * (TOS) - display stand powers ship's lights and has audio clip of the TOS theme * Enterprise transporter chamber (from The Original Series) - featuring lights and sound releases * Future (from ) - featuring lights * Lieutenant Uhura at communications station wearing a red Operations division uniform - "limited edition" ornament available at Hallmark stores * Enterprise (refit) bridge helm station with Kirk, Spock, and Sulu - appears on bridge screen - featuring lights and sound releases * - featuring lights * 23rd century Starfleet communicator - featuring lights and sound * Captain Kirk buried in tribbles (from ) - featuring falling tribbles and sound releases * Klingon Battle Cruiser - featuring lights * Captain Kirk and Spock with Fleet Captain Christopher Pike (from ) - featuring lights and sound * Starfleet Phaser - featuring lights and sound * Lieutenant Uhura at communications station wearing a gold Command division uniform (from and ); "limited edition" repaint of the 2007 ornament; only 450 produced for release at 2009 San Diego Comic-Con * Lieutenant Ilia as V'Ger Probe - "limited edition" ornament available at Hallmark stores releases * (from ) - featuring lights * Captain James T. Kirk with a type 2 phaser - first in "Legends" series * Captain Kirk and Spock fighting (from ) - featuring an audio clip of the episode's iconic "Ancient Battle" music releases * Romulan Bird-of-Prey (23rd century) - featuring lights * Spock with a tricorder - second in "Legends" series * Mirror Universe forcing a Vulcan mind meld on Doctor McCoy (from ) - featuring a voice clip of Leonard Nimoy as Spock Notes * Lynn Norton sculpted every Hallmark Star Trek starship ornament with a few exceptions. The Galileo shuttlecraft was sculpted by Dill Rhodus and the 1996 Enterprise ornament was designed by Norton and Rhodus. The Scorpion ornament was sculpted by Norton but the Data and Picard figures within were sculpted by Anita Marra Rogers. Rogers has sculpted the vast majority of Star Trek ornaments that are not starships. * "Magic" sound and light features are commonly activated by pressing a button, although many older ornaments stay constantly illuminated when plugged into a powered Christmas light strand. Since 2005, most Hallmark Star Trek ship ornaments with sound or lights are battery-operated and stay powered-on for less than 30 seconds after the button is pushed. * Three limited-edition "Keepsake" ornaments have been produced by Hallmark: one exclusively at a science fiction convention (the 2009 San Diego Comic-Con) and two were released in limited quantities at Hallmark Gold Crown stores. Two gift premium pins were also released. * Hallmark's initial concept drawings depicted the 1991 USS Enterprise, the first in the series, with Santa Claus popping out of a hinged bridge dome and simulated garland draped around the saucer. Gallery Hallmark Prophecy.jpg|repainted Hallmark USS Voyager and Klingon Bird-of-Prey as seen in File:Voyager in a bottle.jpg|modified Hallmark USS Voyager as seen in File:HallmarkTrek1991-2011.jpg|displayed Hallmark Keepsake Star Trek ships 1991-2011 2003-scorpion.gif|prototype Hallmark Reman Scorpion with clear canopy See also * ''Star Trek'' Micro Machines * F-Toys * Konami * Furuta * Hot Wheels * Romando * Corgi * Johnny Lightning External links * Hallmark official site * * Star Trek Ornament page on Hooked On Hallmark * Hallmark Star Trek Keepsake Ornaments Anniversary #1 - StarTrek.com's Hallmark article Part 1 * Hallmark Star Trek Keepsake Ornaments Anniversary #2 - StarTrek.com's Hallmark article Part 2 Category:Collectibles